


Little Baby Love

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluffy, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Subspace, Switches, aftercare and naps, baby news, dom ransom, dom reader, ransom is a boob man, soft, sub Reader, sub ransom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: While Ransom laves attention on your breast, you both learn some news.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You, Ransom Thrombey/Reader, ransom drysdale/female reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Little Baby Love

Sometimes he was your daddy, ok sometimes meaning a good deal of the time Ransom was. He was such a soft and caring daddy who sometimes had to spank you for being bratty that day to him.

But sometimes when the day had stressed him out, he needed something different, instead of needing to be in charge, he needed to let go. Oh, how you loved slipping into the mommy role, a chance to be the dom one and him the subby one for a chance.

Being switches always allowed you both to just.....match so perfectly, in many ways. So, you just take his hand tonight after he came home feeling angry over more family drama and take him upstairs and down the hall to the master bedroom. You wordlessly undress him, “Baby boy...unless me sweetheart, mommy will take care of you.”

He nearly sobs right then and there and you just caress his cheeks, “Darling, it’s ok, I have you, do as mommy says, love.” Your voice soft, loving.

He sniffles and undresses you, his tears hurt you to see, but you’ll be making him feel better soon enough. Once undressed you lead him over to the bed, you climb in first then hold your hand out for him, “Come here baby.”

He takes your hand, keeping his eyes down, he crawls in and lays how you know you want him, laying on his stomach somewhat, arms wrapped around your waist and his mouth.....

“Go on little boy, mommy will give you what you need.” You whisper when he looks at your breast with longing.

He licks his lips and sniffles before claiming a nipple in his mouth, he gets more comfortable and then his eyes slip closed and he suckles. There’s nothing for him to drink of course, but it’s the action of it, it soothes him just how when you keep his cock warm in your mouth, it’s....calming, grounding.

You pet over his hair, messing it up, watching his beautiful face relax ever so slowly, That’s it baby boy, mommy’s so proud of you, perfect sweetheart for me.”

His eyes blink up at you, lashes wet and he makes a sad sound as more tears leak from his eyes, his lips never leave your breast though, “Shhhh darling, I know, you’re my good boy, I love you so so much, I feel so lucky to have you, to get to call you mine.”

He cries more but you feel him sink into you more and you know the power your words have on him.

You let him float as you pet over his hair and whisper sweet things to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, you blink awake and you’re still just like this, Ransom has fallen asleep with your breast in his mouth and you caress his cheeks to wake him gently. You hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but his body was so warm and you loved having him in your arms.

He snuffles and wakes slowly, licking his lips before sucking on your breast again, this time however....it...pinches....it hurts the longer he goes on, you’re about to tell him to stop when his eyes fly open and he leans back enough to look at your breast.

You don’t understand until you look down and see.....something leaking from your breast, it’s milky in color, you just...don't understand and you wonder if you should call a doctor when Ransom leans in and suckles again, his groan is so deep, you didn’t even know he could groan that deep.

He pulls off gently this time and looks at you, “Honey....are you...pregnant?”

His eyes are so wide, but in awe, and you....blink really fast. Oh fuck you had missed your monthly, you had been busy with work.... you had just...forgot to get a test....oh boy. You look to him and he still looks so pleased, you burst into tears and suddenly Ransom is there for you now, “Oh baby it’s ok.”

You hold each other for some time, both crying, “I think I am, I missed my period, I was gonna get a test but I forgot, works been insane.”

Ransom leans down and suckles again and you gasp, it’s sore, but not painful this time, “Oh baby, you sure are, this is milk.” He licks his lips and now.....oh boy it’s been flipped, he’s daddy now, the way he’s looking at you, “Did my baby make me a real daddy?”

You cry and nod, “Are you, happy daddy?”

His soul blinding kiss is answer enough. When he pulls back, there’s a soft little smirk on his face, “Are you...mommy?”

You start giggling as he holds you close, “I am.”


End file.
